Lazo de hermanos
by shakanonaries
Summary: Kanon se entera de la muerte de su hermano atraves de Sorrento. Y que el cuerpo de Saga no será enterrado como un dorado. Por traidor


3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Sorrento tocaba la flauta traversa mientras observa el bello fluido del agua que era atravesado por la luz del sol, era divertido pensó que el sol siguiera imperturbable en el cielo, mientras en la tierra la diosa que la protegía sangraba.

Dejó de tocar. Su música no era tan hermosa como la del famoso caballero de Orfeo de lira. Pero era mortal y con eso le bastaba. Cuando se levanto de aquella roca cercana al soporte principal, en la que descansaba mirando el mar, se dio cuenta de la presencia del general marino de dragón.

Le dio una mirada arrogante— ¿que sucede Sorrento? ¿Que buscabas en la estancia privada del señor Poseidón?

Le divirtió el comentario "Sorrento" nada de general marino, general de sirena, guardián del océano Atlántico del sur, sólo lo tuteo.

—Me mandó a llamar nuestro Dios, no es como si fuera de tú incumbencia.

—Todo lo que respecta al Dios Poseidón lo es—. La arrogancia caía en cada palabra, pero no iba pelear con él, contaba con todo el apoyo de su señor.

—Bueno —. Le dijo yéndose— Lo dejo en buenas manos, yo tengo que ir a la superficie.

— ¿Hacer qué?—pero esta vez no le respondió sólo se fue

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Kanon había mandado a que le avisen cuando llegue de nuevo Sorrento, no le agradaba la idea de tener un marino allí pululando en la superficie sin su vigilancia. Sabía que algo sucedía y sentía que estaba en los momentos críticos de su plan.

—Llego señor —. Le anunció uno de los soldados rasos que tenía para informarle

Se dirigió al océano atlántico del sur.

—Dime, fue ilustrativo tu viaje—. Le sonrió despectivamente— Compraste una nueva flauta

Pero la mirada del chico no fue ni de ira, ni de indignación, reflejaba simplemente tristeza. Lo que preocupó a Kanon ¿y si se había dado cuenta de algo?

— ¡Habla!—. Le amenazó— Si esto es algo que le incumbe al señor poseído te juró que...

Sorrento alzó a la mano para callarlo— ¿realmente lo quieres escuchar por mis labios?

Kanon rio— ¿Te estoy preguntado, no? ¿Acaso eso no te da una pista?

—tu hermano, creó que esta muerto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Si que en el santuario los caballeros dorados están...

Kanon se acercó amenazante — ¡Eso fuiste averiguar! ¡No tenías nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo!

Sorrento estaba sorprendido— Tu gemelo—. Retrocedió unos pasos —Tu hermano.

— ¿y? Nuestro Dios es Poseidón—. Apuntó al chico de 16 años—. Deja de andar chismeando en ejércitos ajenos—.Por ahora agregó para si.

Volvió al pilar del cual era guardián.

Por un instante el agua reflejo su rostro, ahora la "copia" de este yacía enterrado en la tierra, si es que Sorrento decía la verdad, en el santuario, SU AMADO santuario ¿Cómo? ¿Quien podía matar a Saga?

La última vez que lo había visto se había alejado sin más, dejándolo. Pero Kanon se había llevado la satisfacción de saber que Saga se estaba consumiendo por dentro. A final él había ganado.

Y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pilar aunque ni siquiera una mísera piedra se movió de su sitio, continuo así hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a colocarse rojos.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

No había entendido muy bien que había acontecido en el santuario de la diosa Atena. Kanon tenía razón no era de su interés, pero aún así sentía respeto por los legendarios caballeros que estaban dispuesto a dar su vida por la diosa y también sabía que uno de ellos era el hermano del general marino. No podía creer tanta insensibilidad por su parte.

Se dirigió al pilar del Atlántico del norte para disculparse con su guardián por su imprudencia y lo vio dar golpe tras golpe. Con que si le importa, quizá las primeras impresiones no son las verdaderas.

—no importa cuantos golpes le des, nunca logras romperlo.

El dragón del mar se giro hacia su interlocutor— Sorrento nuevamente tu.

—Ambos somos generales al servicio de Poseidón—. Se recostó en pilar— pero antes de eso fuimos "humanos" en toda la amplitud de la palabra, hijos, aprendices, hermanos.

Kanon sólo se encogió de hombros— no me importa.

—si me acabó de dar cuenta.

—sólo estaba probando la resistencia del pilar

Sonrió-

— ¿No sabes quién fue?—. Le preguntó Kanon como quien pregunta si queda pan.

—no exactamente, diversas versiones

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Bueno —miró dudoso a su compañero—. Dicen que fue uno de los santos dorados o lo seis, que fue Atena con su báculo— aquello hizo que el general riera de manera extraña—. Escuche que...fue un caballero de bronce

—no me sorprende a la gente le gusta decir idioteces

—y también que se suicidó.

Al ver que el silencio se propagaba, Sorrento sacó su flauta y se dispuso a tocar pero fue interrumpido por el general de dragón

—No me gusta la música.

—Una lástima.

—Escucha— tomó aire—. Su cuerpo...aún estaban decidiendo que hacer con él por lo que pude apreciar

— ¿¡No lo van a enterrar como un caballero dorado!?— su voz sonaba como si estuviera contando un chiste.

—Kanon...murió como un traidor— él mismo no sabía que haría si supiera que había un traidor entre sus filas—. Bueno al menos eso dicen.

Sorrento decidió dejar tranquilo al general de dragón. Él nunca había perdido a un hermano, el amor fraternal era algo desconocido para él, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que para Kanon también.

Se paso todo el resto del día, entre perdiendo el tiempo y entrenando. Siempre le gustaba entrenar ya que todo su cosmo se localiza en la flauta y las hermosas notas.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Kanon se sentía algo incomodo saliendo del territorio de Poseidón, lo que se había convertido en su hogar. Pero ante lo dicho por Sorrento tenia que ir a corroborar algo. Necesitaba saber que el cuerpo de su hermano no sería alimento para animales.

Aunque eso significara acercarse al santuario. Era de noche y siempre él había tenido un talento innato para pasar desapercibido, por supuesto que no llevaba su escama de General Marino.

Paso rápidamente el pueblo circundante al santuario, llegó a la salida de este que estaba protegido por soldados de ¿bronce?

Se escondió en unas piedras. Escucho.

—Si, la señorita Saori parte mañana mismo hacia la clínica de la fundación para ver el estado de Seiya y los otros.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿Bajo quienes quedamos a cargo?

—Recibimos órdenes del Anciano maestro. Venga, vamos obedece y vete.

—Bien como tú digas. — y para la sorpresa de Kanon ambos tipos se fueron dejando la entrada completamente indefensa. Vaya Diosa de la guerra, que nada mas llegar se quiere ir por sus caballeritos y lo peor de bronce, los de más bajo rango.

Pero Kanon no era tonto siguió escondido entre las sombras, llego al famoso "coliseo" donde obtenían las armaduras.

¿Todo esto, lo estaba haciendo solo por Saga? Se recriminó.

Ya se iba a ir cuando, en el medio del coliseo vio los cuerpos, ahí yacía su hermano, con flores a su alrededor, la armadura estaba a los pies del "ataúd".

A su lado habían otros "cuatro cuerpos". Sorrento estaba equivocado. Estaba siendo velado como todo un santo de oro muerto, caído en batalla.

Gracias a la luna pudo ver que el cuerpo estaba casi intacto, parecía dormido, como cuando eran niños. Excepto por la mancha en el pecho.

¿Era así como querías acabar? ¿Querías morir a los 28 años? ¿¡Por que, Saga!? ¡Por que me apartaste de tu lado! Si yo hubiese estado contigo nunca habrías muerto. Juntos habríamos sido invencibles.

JUNTOS. ¡Era tu hermano! y tú me encerraste en aquella prisión de agua. ¡Tanto te importaba Atena! Habríamos conquistado el mundo ¡a los dioses!-se acerco unos pasos a los cuerpos, quería tocar por ultima vez a su gemelo- mírate ahora. Frio. Después de todo tu poder y tu pasión, todo tu odio y amor ¡ahora no son nada!

Debido a lo concentrado que estaba en su "dolor" no se percato de la presencia que se acercaba hasta los últimos momentos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido como pudo ser tan incauto. Es que acaso se había olvidado que estaba en territorio enemigo.

La horrible música, que tanto le desagradaba del joven de 16 años, le hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos. Pero las mortales notas no estaban dirigidas hacia él sino a los muchachos del santuario que inadecuadamente se atrevieron a venir esta noche.

—Vámonos dragón marino— le apremio Sorrento desde las sombra, no sabia cómo, ni porqué había llegado hasta aquí—. Comprendo…pero creo que ya es momento de irse.

Había sido un imprudente, sonrió para si. Hasta el último momento hermano quieres arruinar mis planes.

—Espera— hablo mientras se acercaba al general de sirena—. Tenemos que encargarnos de los cuerpos de los aprendices que acabas de…matar.

El otro hizo una ligera mueca— creo…que el santuario lo hará mejor que nosotros.

—Yo no estoy hablando de eso—. Se giro y tomo a uno de los tres jóvenes muertos. Por lo menos no habían alcanzado a dar ninguna alarma. Cargo con dos de ellos, tenían los cuerpos torcido y sus rostros en una gran mueca de dolor. Sorrento, para su sorpresa, tomo al otro muchacho.

No podían dejar rastros que delataran su presencia enemiga. Con suerte los tomarían como desertores.

—Eran apenas aprendices— Susurro la marina.

Él de todos los generales marinos era el único adulto, todos los demás no superaban los 21 años. Una parte de él sintió un latigazo de dolor por usarlos de esa forma, al fin y al cabo Sorrento no era mala persona. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por que yo sí entiendo el dolor— habló mientras se iban lo más rápido que podían, lejos del santuario, hacia el territorio de Poseidón.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Ambos habían llegando, aun cargando los cuerpos, a la entrada de los territorios del Dios.

— ¿Y ahora?—pregunto Sorrento sin saber muy bien que hacer. Habían técnicamente "desobedecido" a Poseidón.

—Llevémoslos a mi pilar—. Le quito importancia Kanon— luego yo me encargo.

Aun la oscuridad los cubría y la cristalina agua, como el cielo, reconfortaba al general de sirena.

Cuando iban pasando por fuera del templo de Poseidón silenciosamente. Kanon se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa?— él mismo encontraba bastante extraño todo lo sucedido, pero Kanon era su compañero.

—Hay alguien aquí—susurró.

—Pero nadie puede rondar el templo del señor Poseidón…

Kanon alzó la mano—. Nadie excepto los generales marinos— apuntó.

Sintió que sus ojos casi salían de su cara— Kraken—. Kanon asintió— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

El dragón marino le dio una media sonrisa—adelántate y díselo.

—No—. Negó rotundamente a pesar que Kanon ya le estaba quitando el peso del cadáver.

—Sabes que eso lo detendrá por un tiempo—. Lo empujo ligeramente mientras lo persuadía— ¿acaso quieres que nos atrapen?

—Tu deberías custodiar el pilar ártico— apuntó al gemelo menor, que ya escondía los 3 cuerpos— tienes hielo en la sangre.

Se adelanto lo más rápido que pudo, pero intentando no parecer sospechoso ¿quedara el aroma de la sangre pegada a mis "escamas"?

Se acerco al joven de catorce años, que iba de camino a su pilar.

Antes siquiera que pudiera abrir la boca, Isaac habló—. General de sirena, justo te iba a buscar, el señor Poseidón solicitó tu presencia y tú no acudiste.

¡Diablos! ¿A esta hora? ¿Para que me querrá el Dios?— sí…ahora precisamente a eso iba.

— ¿Así?—el muchacho le miro con su único ojo bueno convertido en celdilla—. Juré haber sentido el cosmo de la marina de dragón.

Trago saliva. Se sentía como un verdadero chismoso—. Si es que, tengo información… ya sabes de la superficie.

El joven de pelo verde sonrió—. Pues infórmale al señor Poseidón que te estaba esperando hace horas—. Ya se iba a ir, cuando Sorrento cumpliendo con las palabras de Kanon lo detuvo.

—En el santuario…hubo como una especie de "revuelta interna" muchos caballeros dorados cayeron, entre ellos Camus de acuario.

Pudo ver los sentimientos encontrados en el joven—Pero él… su determinación era inquebrantable. Su poder casi absoluto.

Vio que Isaac apretaba los puños, pero toda la fuerza que puso, no pudieron evitar que derramara lagrimas—. Maestro

—Ven, vamos con el señor Poseidón—. Le puso una mano encima del hombro. A lo que el muchacho se la quitó de encima lleno de ira ya dispuesto a irse de una vez.

— ¡espera!—. Se odio por eso—el que lo mato fue uno de sus alumnos…un santo de bronce.

De la muerte del "maestro del hielo y del agua" si que tenia nombre y apellido…

"Hyioga de Cisne".

Para su sorpresa ahora ninguna lagrima cayó, su expresión se volvió fría. Carente de sentimiento.

—Hay que infórmale al Dios Poseidón—. Concordó— ¿Durante tus "investigaciones" encontraste el lugar donde está Atena y sus santos?

Negó con la cabeza.

—pero yo si se donde van Atena y sus santitos—. La burlona voz de Kanon le llego detrás. Sus ojos reflejaban la confianza de siempre, ya lejos quedaban aquellos instantes en que lo vio tan "vulnerable" por la muerte de su hermano.

Sabia que próximamente tendría que combatir, era su deber como marina de Poseidón. El señor de los mares llevaría a cabo su utopía, limpiar la tierra de la maldad de los humanos que constantemente la contaminan con sus pecados. Ya todos se estaban preparando. No se preocupaba por la lealtad del dragón marino, él nunca le fallaría a su señor Poseidón. Y él, Sorrento de sirena no pensaba ser la excepción, obedecería en lo que fuera a su señor. Aun que eso significará atacar a niños en un hospital.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

* se que no se apega tanto al canon, pero intente que sus personalidades se parecieran.

Gracias por leer :) y lamento errores ortográficos :P


End file.
